groupy_mcgroupfacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventure of the Empty House
The Adventure of the Empty House is a murder mystery roleplay written by Red498, starring Sherlock Holmes and John H. Watson. Plot Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson were invited to The White House by President Frank Underwood in-order to formally request that Holmes and Watson serve as part of the security detail for the G2 summit due to take place in The Big Brother House, seeing as the local Premiere Inn was booked. At the summit, Holmes and Watson watched over political discussions between Bill Hawkes, Hart Vortex, Underwood and his entourage, wherein trade deals were negotiated after the United Kingdom of Group Chats voted in a public referendum the year before to leave the European Union of Group Chats (EUGC) Not long after, Ted Tonate ran in, explaining frantically that there was a bomb, and the building was evacuated not long before the bomb detonated, destroying the negotiation room, and injuring Doug Stamper. Tonate went in and came out with the body of Candice Arme, who was alleged to have died in the explosion. It soon became clear, however, that her death was not accidental, due to the bloody writing on the floor of the meeting room spelling out UNDERWOOD, directly implicating him in her murder. President Underwood and Vice President Kaine were evacuated to a nearby military base, until the police could properly report what was going on. It was there that Mycroft Holmes informed the President that he was being temporarily deposed, as he was being considered a suspect by Sherlock and Tobias Gregson. Holmes's reasoning concluded that he had visited the room beforehand and murdered Detective Arme, before he tried to wipe it with his handkerchief. Holmes also concluded that Underwood had done it by the fact that he glanced into the wreckage upon hearing the word "murder weapon". Dr Watson, however, concluded that Underwood's bloody handkerchief was the result of an earlier nosebleed, and that he only looked at the wreckage because the stone from his ring had fallen off in the fracas. Holmes and Watson returned to 221B Baker Street, where Dr Watson and Holmes reasoned that the killer was Ted Tonate, and went with Gregson to officially detain him. After being confronted, Tonate threatened to activate another bomb, which would kill them all if detonated. While everyone was panicking, Holmes deduced that the bomb was false, which turned out to be correct as Tonate broke down; trying to dismantle the bomb before resorting to beating it with his goggles, which subsequently exploded and knocked him out. The bomb finished counting down and announced the disarm attempt failed. Tonate also explained that another bomb had been found prior to the conference, but it was not announced (so not to raise alarm). He was investigating it with Detective Arme, and tried to steal the bomb to sell it on the black market. Tonate then hit her over the head with the bomb in-order to try and silence her. However, before Arme died, she wrote Tonate's police code, 11/11D3RW00D, in her blood, which would directly implicate him in the murder. Tonate didn't have time to dispose of the body before the conference began, he hid it inside his bomb transport case, which is protected under sovereignty laws. He used Detective Arme's blood to change the message to spell UNDERWOOD, which would directly implicate him. Profiles Sherlock Holmes Famous "consulting detective", and part of the security detail. John H. Watson Former army doctor. Long-suffering friend and biographer of Sherlock Holmes. Frank Underwood President of Groupy McGroupface, accused of murdering Detective Arme. Tim Kaine Vice-President of Groupy McGroupface. Catherine Durant Secretary of State of Groupy McGroupface. Doug Stamper Underwood's Chief of Staff, injured in the explosion. Bill Hawkes The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Group Chats. Mycroft Holmes High-up in both the Groupy McGroupface and UKGC government. Hart Vortex Home Secretary and Minister for Justice of the UKGC. Ted Tonate Member of the police's bomb disposal unit, the killer of Detective Candice Arme. Candice Arme The victim; member of the police's bomb investigation unit. Bames Jond Head of the G2 security detail. F Assistant to Bames Jond. Tobias Gregson Police detective; in-charge of the investigation. Hugo S. Catman An inter-dimensional cat-headed being. Cast * Red498 * GrandpaGames * The Reviewer / Buttons99999 * Legolord208 References to popular culture and other things * Detective Gregson mentions how he went to acting school, which may be a reference to The Adventure of the Aluminium Crutch, an original Sherlock Holmes story by Red498. * Holmes deduces that Underwood is bisexual, and was sleeping in a different bedroom. This is in-reference to his affair with Edward Meechum. * Holmes also deduces that Doug Stamper has a previous leg injury, which is reference to when he was attacked by Rachel Poser in the House of Cards series, and suffered brain damage that resulted in a leg injury. ** Holmes also referred to Dr. Watson's leg injury, which he sustained in Afghanistan. * When Hugo S. Catman caught the bus on Baker Street, he encountered the Spanish Inquisition, which is in-reference to the then-meme "Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition!" and the famous Monty Python sketch. Category:Roleplays __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__